Keiko O'Brien
Keiko O'Brien (née Ishikawa) was a notable 24th century civilian botanist aboard the [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D)|USS Enterprise-D]] and Bajor, as well as the primary school teacher aboard the newly established starbase Deep Space 9. Personal Life and Family Keiko Ishikawa, daughter of Hiro Ishikawa, was a native of Japan, Earth. Her mother, born in 2269, was a resident of the city Kumamoto well into the 2360s. (TNG: "Disaster"; DS9: "Emissary", "Dax") :It is unclear if just Keiko's mother lived in Kumamoto or if her father lived there as well. If it was just her mother then this may indicate that her parents were divorced, as it was later established that 'both' of her parents were alive later in the series. Keiko has a strong bond with her family and past; as a child she used to help her grandmother, whom she called Obachan, with her Japanese brush writing or calligraphy. Young Keiko would fill an old chipped cup with water and bring it to the table for her grandmother to use for cleaning the brushes. Keiko would sit beside her and watch the most beautiful characters come from her brush -- the whole time, she would be humming to herself. (TNG: "Violations") .]] Keiko would be introduced to Miles O'Brien by their mutual friend, Data. (TNG: "Data's Day") While on Earth together, Miles and Keiko visited McKinley Park, where Miles gave Keiko a gold bracelet. (TNG: "Power Play") The two would eventually wed, aboard the ''Enterprise''-D, in a wedding ceremony that combined Irish and Japanese traditions. Data served as the "father of the bride." (TNG: "Data's Day") One of Keiko's favorite foods was plankton loaf with kelp buds and sea berries. Following her marriage to Miles, she prepared a plankton loaf for lunch one day, much to the dismay of Miles. (TNG: "The Wounded") Together Miles and Keiko O'Brien had their first child, Molly, who was born in early 2368. Keiko gave birth to the child in the Enterprise's Ten-Forward lounge during a shipwide systems failure. Worf coached Keiko during her labor and later delivered the baby. (TNG: "Disaster", "The Game") Keiko was part of a woodwind quintet on the Enterprise-D. She played the clarinet. (TNG: "In Theory") Keiko, an apparent follower of fashion, was replicating longer dresses in mid-2370, to keep up with the style. (DS9: "Paradise") Career USS Enterprise-D Keiko was assigned to the USS Enterprise-D as a botanist, working primarily in the Arboretum. (TNG: "Data's Day") In mid-2368, Keiko was assisted by young Clara Sutter in planting several nasturtiums. (TNG: "Imaginary Friend") For years Keiko saw an old cup in her memory, but could never recall what it was or why it was important. Following an encounter with a Ullian named Tarmin, a telepathic historian, she was able to recall the significance of the cup -- she thought that it was a wonderful experience. Following a series of telepathically induced comas, Doctors Crusher and Martin did a neurological work-up on Keiko, since she was the only person aboard the Enterprise to experience the memory probe, in order to see if there were any residual effects from her experience. (TNG: "Violations") Keiko and Molly were among those taken hostage when three aliens possessed Deanna Troi, Data and O'Brien. (TNG: "Power Play") In 2369, Keiko, Guinan, Ro Laren and Jean-Luc Picard visited the planet Marlonia where Keiko found a specimen of Draebidium calimus, which she brought back to the Enterprise on her return trip. Moments before docking on the Enterprise, their shuttlecraft, Fermi, became enveloped in an energy field, and their subsequent emergeny transport caused the group to transformed into children. She was eventually returned to her normal state. (TNG: "Rascals") Later that year, Miles was transferred to the new Federation outpost Deep Space 9. Keiko and Molly moved to the station as well, much to their dismay. (DS9: "Emissary") Deep Space 9 On DS9 she found there was no need for a botanist, so with the permission of Benjamin Sisko, she opened a school for the children living on the station. (DS9: "A Man Alone") Within a few weeks of opening her classroom, she took her eleven students on a field trip to Bajor to visit the grain-processing center in Lasuma. (DS9: "Dramatis Personae") Later that year, the school became embroiled in a dispute with the Bajorans. They believed that Keiko was teaching her Bajoran pupils that the Prophets were only "wormhole aliens". (DS9: "In the Hands of the Prophets") In early 2370, when Bajor was on the verge of revolution, Keiko and Molly were evacuated to the Korat system. (DS9: "The Siege") Several weeks later, Keiko invited the Cardassian youth, Rugal, to move in with her family. (DS9: "Cardassians") Later that year, Keiko was gone for over a period of a week, attended a hydroponics conference on Rigel IV. (DS9: "The Wire") When Miles believed that he was getting old, after Bashir destroyed him in a racquetball game, Keiko encouraged him to train and beat Bashir in their upcoming match that was being staged by Quark. Neither knew that Quark had fixed the game in Miles' favor in order to clean up on the wagers that were heavy in Bashir's favor. (DS9: "Rivals") Miles had been reported killed in an explosion while destroying biogenic weapons for two alien races. Keiko viewed the tape of the incident and was convinced that the tape was a fake. Miles was shown drinking coffee in the afternoon, and she insisted that he never drank coffee at that time of day. This caused Sisko to investigate and find out that Miles was alive and that the races were trying to kill him in order that no one would know the secrets of the bio-weapons. Ironically, even though Keiko's suspicions proved correct, she later found out that Miles drank coffee in the afternoon all the time. (DS9: "Armageddon Game") Miles was replaced by a replica during arrangements for a peace conference. He had been captured by rebels on Parada and his duplicate was programed to assassinate one of the delegates. Keiko knew about the switch but had to pretend that she did not so the duplicate would lead them to the real O'Brien. (DS9: "Whispers") On vacation Keiko and Miles were captured by the Cardassians, and Miles was put on trial for aiding the Maquis. (DS9: "Tribunal") In 2372 Miles was arrested by the Argrathi on espionage and subjected to mind altering that implants twenty years of prison into his synapthic pathways. Keiko had a very difficult time in trying to make him comfortable and readjust to a normal life. (DS9: "Hard Time") Keiko would become pregnant with their second child. However, she was hurt in a shuttle accident and the child had to be relocated into Kira's womb in order to save Keiko and the child's life. (DS9: "Accession", "Body Parts") Keiko's body was taken over by a Pah-wraith who threatened to kill her if O'Brien did not help it destroy the wormhole. The Pah-Wraith forced O'Brien to convert the station into a gigantic chroniton emitter. Chronitons are lethal to the wormhole aliens. Miles took Keiko (possessed by a Pah-wraith), to a runabout. Once in position near the wormhole, Miles activated the emitters on the station, but targeted the runabout instead of the wormhole, instantly killing the Pah-wraith inhabiting Keiko. (DS9: "The Assignment") She would also have to deal with the loss of Molly who while on a picnic on Bajor fell through a time portal two hundred years in the past. She returned as an eighteen year old who had grown up in a prehistoric era and could not adjust to the modern era. They returned her to the portal, but the older Molly found her younger self and returned the young Molly to her parents. (DS9: "Time's Orphan") In 2371, Keiko joined an agrobiology expedition on Bajor, where she served as chief botanist. It was projected to be a six-month expedition and its first study region was the Janitza Mountains. (DS9: "The House of Quark", "Civil Defense", "Fascination") While Keiko was on Bajor, Miles began focus more time on his hobbies to allow time to pass quicker, including more playing racquetball and picking up on the game of darts. (DS9: "Prophet Motive") In early 2372, Keiko and Miles got into an argument because Miles set up a workshop in their bedroom. Miles justified his decision by stating that, since his wife was only on the station a few days at a time, he was the one who is really living in the quarters. Therefore, having a workshop in his bedroom was his right. Keiko saw this as Miles trying to "live like a bachelor again", and that he was living a "subconscious desire" to push her out of their quarters. (DS9: "Hippocratic Oath") Keiko ended her work on Bajor in 2372, and returned to Deep Space 9, after becoming pregnant with the O'Brien's second child, Kirayoshi, who was born in early 2373. In mid-2373, Keiko and her children visted her parents on Earth for an extended period of time. (DS9: "The Darkness and the Light") When war with the Dominion was almost a certainty by the end of the year, Keiko and her children semi-permanently left the station to live on Earth through the Dominion War. (DS9: "Call to Arms", "Change of Heart") They would later return by the end of 2374. (DS9: "Time's Orphan") Miles asked Jadzia Dax to check in on Keiko and the kids while gone participating in the first Battle of Chin'toka. ("Tears of the Prophets") The family would remain together aboard DS9 throughout the remainder of the war. Miles turned down a visit to the holosuite with Bashir in favor of having dinner with his family in early 2375. (DS9: "Chrysalis") Keiko made up some crab rolls for Dr. Bashir as he worked to find the cure for Odo's morphogenic virus. (DS9: "Tacking Into the Wind") They returned several times but left to live permanently on Earth when Miles took a job to teach at Starfleet Academy in later 2375. (DS9: "What You Leave Behind") Appearances *TNG: ** "Data's Day" ** "The Wounded" ** "Night Terrors" ** "In Theory" ** "Disaster" ** "Violations" ** "Power Play" ** "Rascals" *DS9: ** "A Man Alone" ** "Babel" ** "If Wishes Were Horses" ** "In the Hands of the Prophets" ** "The Siege" ** "Cardassians" ** "Rivals" ** "Armageddon Game" ** "Whispers" ** "Tribunal" ** "The House of Quark" ** "Fascination" ** "Accession" ** "Hard Time" ** "Body Parts" ** "[[Looking for par'Mach in All the Wrong Places|Looking for par'Mach in All the Wrong Places]]" ** "The Assignment" ** "The Begotten" ** "Time's Orphan" ** "What You Leave Behind" References * TNG: "Imaginary Friend" * DS9: ** "Paradise" ** "Civil Defense" ** "Destiny" ** "Prophet Motive" ** "Visionary" ** "The Way of the Warrior" ** "Hippocratic Oath" ** "To the Death" ** "Broken Link" ** "Apocalypse Rising" ** "...Nor the Battle to the Strong" ** "Trials and Tribble-ations" ** "The Darkness and the Light" ** "Ties of Blood and Water" ** "Children of Time" ** "Call to Arms" ** "You Are Cordially Invited" ** "Change of Heart" ** "His Way" ** "Tears of the Prophets" ** "Chrysalis" ** "Chimera" ** "Tacking Into the Wind" ** "Extreme Measures" O'Brien, Keiko O'Brien, Keiko O'Brien, Keiko O'Brien, Keiko de:Keiko O'Brien fr:Keiko O'Brien